


winded

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sburb (Homestuck), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Dave Strider couldn't breathe.
Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133393
Kudos: 3





	winded

Dave gasped for air as he layed motionless on the hot concrete of his roof.

The Texas sun glared harshly down on his pale face, searing his skin into a red-hot flush as he gasped and choked on the ground.

His chest heaved as his lungs struggled to retain any oxygen. It was as if his respitory system had been shut off-- powered down like a malfunctioning machine.

He knew, somewhere out of his vision, Bro stood staring at him. Cold, emotionless stone; stock still and waiting. Waiting for Dave to put himself back together so they could continue training.

Dave ached all over-- bruises yet to form lay just under his skin, and cuts, shallow enough as they were, stung and leaked little rivulets of bright red blood onto the concrete.

_Get up._

The command was something Dave felt and not heard. It resonated through his body, overtaking the painful feeling in his chest and the exhaustion that seemed to make its home deep in his bones.

_Get up._

His brother demanded even as Dave wheezed and coughed.

Dave turned over onto his side in an attempt to get his arms under himself.

His muscles burned and screamed in protest as he wobbled into an upright position.

Bro made a sound behind him; stepping closer, raising his sword.

Dave sat on his knees, breathing finally beginning to even out as he reached out a hand to grasp his own shitty katana. His fingers trembled.

Dave hoisted himself to his feet, swaying for a moment and swiping a hand under his shades to clear whatever salty liquid that had accumulated there and stung his eyes. Sweat.

He turned to face his brother-- his father figure, his own personal hero-- holding his sword in both hands.

Bro stared back at him, mirrored shades glinting in the sunlight, reflecting Dave's own harried expression back at himself.

Dave closed his mouth. Pursed his lips. Distanced himself from the pain.

Bro's next command rang through his skull.

_Strife._


End file.
